In the second year of support five major series of experiments were conducted, three of which are still in progress. These projects include (1) assessment of the effects of chronically administered cocaine, d-amphetamine, and para-chloroamphetamine on mouse-killing, stereotypies, fine and gross motor activity, and consummatory behavior; (2) dose-effect determinations for d-amphetamine and cocaine on various elements of fighting behavior in a newly developed test situation for laboratory rats; (3) assessment of possible tolerance development to the effects of d-amphetamine and cocaine on fighting and motor behavior in mice; (4) a study of environmental conditions as determinants of the effects of alcohol and chlordiazepoxide on agonistic and non-agonistic behavior on mice; (5) a comparison of the effects of repeated d-amphetamine and cocaine on stereotyped and social behavior in squirrel monkeys as possible indicators of "psychotic" behavior.